Nozomi
by Busu
Summary: Que pasa cuando el hombre que has amdo toda tu vida se va y te deja un pequeño regalo, acaso no es posible volver a amar a otro y si este es el unico padre que tu regalo reconoce un sasuxsakuxneji espero q les guste
1. esperanza

**Notas de autor:**

Bueno primero que todo les saludo a todos, gracias a los que leen mis fics muchas gracias.

Debo disculparme por la tardanza con los demás fics, pero es que cuando salí de la universidad y empecé a buscar los capítulos me di cuenta que he perdido todo; aún los busco, les aviso que subiré el **2do Cap. De ¿Ballet?** Pronto. Al fin lo encontré, pero los otros están desaparecidos sumimasen. Bueno, espero les guste este nuevo fic que escribí para ustedes, acepto sugerencias y correcciones y perdón por poner este anuncio tan largo acá. Ahora si el fics.

Capitulo 1

ESPERANZA

Sé que estas ahí, puedo sentir tus movimientos, camino lento, pesas mucho; es imposible ocultar tu existencia, todos lo saben y me miran con esos ojos de lástima y compasión. Apresuro mi paso, al fin llego al hospital, puedo ver el rostro de todos; están tristes, aun así sigo mi camino. Llego a la habitación de tu padre, él me mira, te sonríe a ti y levanta su mano, quiere que nos acerquemos. Acaricia mi vientre… tú estas allí, lo sientes y empiezas a moverte, veo como sonríe tras sentir tus pequeñas pataditas. Ahora me observa, se ve triste y cansado, parece que ya lo sabe. Siento la mano de mi ex-sensei en mi hombro, su mirada la desvía hacia ti; tu padre solo aprieta mi mano, lo veo cerrar los ojos, va aflojando mi mano.

Tsunade entra al cuarto, acarició el cabello de él , ella me abraza y lo saca del lugar, sé que tu padre se ha ido y esta vez no volverá, todos me hablan pero yo solo puedo acariciarte a ti, no veo, no oigo, no hablo, Tsunade me sacude un poco; levanto la vista, en su mirada hay dolor, _¿será por mi?_ Dice que no me preocupe que ella se encargara de todo, que vuelva a casa, aun así no me siento bien, me levanto y camino lejos de aquel lugar. Tú en mi vientre ya te quedaste quieto, estoy agotada; me siento en una banca que encuentro.

Él se acerca, su largo cabello se mece cuando camina, su mirada es tan pura _¡me abrazo!_ Nunca lo espere de él, él te observa coloca su mano en mi vientre, es calida como la de tu padre_ ¿también lo sientes así?;_ te da un beso, se sienta a mi lado, toma mi mano, No me mira, pero yo sí a él. Me dice que todo va a estar bien, que él se hará cargo, que no tema; mira mi abultado vientre en donde tú te encuentras y te sonríe, nunca lo había visto sonreír, veo que se pone de pie, me tiende una mano; dice que nos llevará a casa, yo lo sigo, el va a mi lado, me deja en nuestra casa, se despide vuelve a besarte y se aleja.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ya han pasado tres meses desde que tu padre nos dejo, falta poco para que nazcas, él es el único que sigue viniendo, que nos cuida, aun no se por qué.

Tsunade se encargo de todo y dice que cuando quiera puedo volver al hospital con ella y Shizune.

Tocan la puerta debe ser él, tu siempre pateas cuando él viene, abro la puerta y un dolor se apoderó de mí. Él nos sostiene para evitar que caigamos al piso, me carga en sus brazos preocupado, le pido que me lleve al hospital y eso hace. Sólo recuerdo que le escuché decir algo y ahora estoy en la sala de partos; Tsunade no esta, pero Shizune me acompaña, el nos espera afuera y tu solo quieres salir. Hago mucha fuerza, escucho tu llanto y a Shizune decir que eres una niña, mi cuerpo se relaja, te colocan a mi lado ya limpia y con pañal; la puerta se abre es Tsunade, está sonriendo, te toma en sus brazos y te levanta…realmente eres hermosa.

"saco tus ojos Sakura" la escucho decir, pero puedo ver que es lo único que tienes de mí; te pareces a tu padre, qué es esto cálido que corre por mis mejillas… ¿son lágrimas? Sí, sí lo son, son aquellas que no pude liberar cuando tu padre se fue.

Shizune me pregunta tu nombre, que raro nunca pensé en ello, recuerdo que tu padre solía decir que tú eras quien le daba esperanzas para seguir, sí eso es "esperanza" digo sin meditarlo más, Tsunade parece agradada con tu nombre, lo menciona una y otra vez mientras te mese en sus brazos; es cierto lo que dice Naruto: parece una abuela, te regresan a mis brazos y te observo bien quiero, grabarte en mi memoria para siempre

Fin cap1

Bueno mi oneechan le hizo unas correcciones a este Cáp. Espero les guste se que el fics esta acabado pero quice subir el Cáp. Corregido gracias hasta luego


	2. papa!

Cáp. 2

¡Papá!

Ya a pasado el tiempo, tu has crecido mucho, ya caminas y empiezas a decir palabras, te veo agitar tus bracitos hacia él para que te cargue, me sonrió al verlo cumplir tu deseo, te sube en sus hombros y juegan al caballito, él te deja en la cuna y camina hacia mi, me mira con sus ojos puros me abraza, aun no entiendo el por que de su acción, se arrodilla toma mis manos

"casate conmigo sakura"

Me mira de una forma que solo tu padre me miro, no se que responder el sigue en el suelo esperando por mi respuesta, bajo la vista y digo las palabras que menos desea oír

"yo lo siento pero no estoy lista"

Él me sonríe dice que no hay problema que esperara, camina hacia ti y te coloca una cadenita con un ángel de dije te da un beso, vuelve a mirarme se despide, dice que tiene una misión y debe partir, le pregunto que clase de misión, dice que no me preocupe pero no puedo evitarlo

"eso mismo me dijo el padre de esperanza y nunca se recupero"

Tu empiezas a llorar no se por que, él te carga en sus fuertes brazos y te mece en ellos, te calmas y empiezas a devolver su abrazo balbuceando algo que nos deja sorprendidos a ambos, vuelves a decirlo y sonríes

"papa"

"papa"

"papa"

Fin Cáp. 2

Gracias a todos los q me dejaron RR se que este capitulo es muy corto pero tómenlo como una apertura para lo que será el final hasta pronto


	3. tu regalo es mi esperanza

Cáp. 3

Estas llorando ¿Por qué? Me apresuro a llega donde ti, veo que unos niños se alejan riendo

¿Que paso te molestaban?

Tu solo me abrazas y sigues llorando, te compro un helado de fresa tu favorito y trato de descubrir que paso, tu me miras y sin mas preguntas

¿Por qué no me parezco a mi papá?

Me desconciertas pero si eres su viva imagen de no ser por que sacaste mis ojos serias su copia, vuelves a preguntar y entiendo al fin, acaricio tu cabello, que da hasta tu cintura tan negro como la noche, al fin encuentro las palabras

"Esperanza tu eres igual a tu padre, tu sacaste su carácter su fuerza, su cabello su piel todo, es solo que el hombre al que llamas padre es tu otro papá"

me miras no entiendes suspiro y vuelvo a explicarlo

"cuando tu ibas a nacer tu padre murió, es a él al que te pareces", te veo a los ojos empiezas a entender

"entonces mi papá"

Neji es tu papá también, él ha sido quien nos ha cuidado desde que tu otro papá murió

¿Mami como se llamaba mi otro papá?

Te sonrió un poco para luego mirar al cielo,

"Sasuke uchiha" tu repites su nombre vez a Neji en la lejanía viene a recogernos corre a él con mucho entusiasmo lo abrazas, él te carga en su espalda.

¡Papi, papi adivina tengo otro papa! Dices eso sin pensar, mis músculos se tensan no se como reaccione Neji, él me sonríe y luego te señala es cielo, "si, y tu otro papá vive allá arriba"

¿En el cielo?

Preguntas incrédula, me miras buscando una respuesta "si él es un ángel por eso vive en el cielo" te respondo mientras abrazas la espalda del hombre que llamas papá.

Caminamos a casa juntos, de tus lagrimas ya no hay rastro siento la brisa de julio mover mi cabello ahora largo como regalo a Sasuke, mientras Neji me toma la mano para sonreír, creo que es hora de decirle, me detengo y ustedes hacen lo mismo muestro mi mejor sonrisa para decirles

"estoy embarazada" tu te bajas d él y empiezas a saltar estas emocionada, tendrás alguien con quien jugar dices, ahora lo veo a él, esta inmóvil quizás no le agrado la noticia, bajo mi rostro para sentir sus brazos rodear mi cuerpo

¿Llora?

Acaso son lagrimas, "es la segunda vez que me hacen el hombre mas feliz del mundo" dice tu lo miras y sin pensar preguntas

¿Cuál fue la primera vez?

Él se gira hacia ti y sin dudarlo contesta

"la primera vez fue cuando tu me llamaste papá

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Quien diría que luego de perderlo todo tendría incluso más de lo que perdí y todo es gracias a ti, el regalo que uno me dio, y otro protegió. Tu mi ESPERANZA

Bueno acá acabo el fics espero que les haya gustado

A si nozomi es el nombre de esperanza en japonés gracias por los RR


End file.
